dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cabin in the Everglades
Cabin in the Everglades is a location in Season Two of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER'']]. It was the site of many crimes, including drug smuggling, unlawful imprisonment, murder, and arson. Season Two * "Morning Comes" Dexter followed Santos Jimenez to a ramshackle cabin deep in the Everglades, from where Jimenez was dealing cocaine. Dexter turned on the radio inside Jimenez’s truck, and when he came outside, Dexter injected him with M99. Jimenez woke up lying on a kill table, with Dexter dressed in his kill attire, taking a blood slide. He demanded to be set free, and offered Dexter cocaine. Dexter said he was off the wagon, but it wasn’t his drug. Then he told Jimenez that he was going to kill him for what he did to his mother, and because it’s what he does best. Dexter then pulled down his visor and picked up a chainsaw, remarking, "It's kind of fitting, don’t you think?" Afterward, Dexter looked through Jimenez’s wallet. He found his business card, and a piece of paper with the bowling alley’s address. Dexter instantly realized that Lila West had set him up. After a call from Rita Bennett, he discovered that his key to Rita’s house was missing. Dexter hurried back to Miami, leaving Jimenez’s remains behind in the cabin. * "Resistance Is Futile" Slipping away from his protective detail, Dexter docked his boat near the cabin. He was unaware that Sgt. James Doakes had tracked him by GPS and realized that he was The Bay Harbor Butcher. While Dexter was in the process of moving Jimenez' remains, he noticed that one of the bags was open. He looked up to see Doakes standing on the dock with a gun trained on him. Doakes, thrilled that he could bring in the Bay Harbor Butcher forced Dexter to put on handcuffs. A struggle then ensued and Doakes managed to graze Dexter’s leg with a bullet. In the end, Doakes wound up becoming Dexter's prisoner, left locked inside a cage. * "There's Something About Harry" While Dexter treated his gunshot wound, Doakes asked if he was going to live, and Dexter replied that it was a good question. On his next visit to the cabin, Dexter gave Doakes a bottle of water, while he unrolled his knives on a table. He then let Daokes know that the water was drugged. Furious, Doakes began to insult Dexter and Harry, but Dexter defended Harry. Before he passed out, Doakes laughed and remarked cryptically, “They never told you.” Instead of killing Doakes, Dexter decided to frame him. While Doakes was passed out, he covered his kill tools with Doakes' fingerprints as part of his plan. Before he left the cabin, Dexter set a case of water, a box of protein bars, and a small garbage can (to use as a toilet) inside the cage. On another visit, Dexter showed up with unconscious drug dealer, Jose Garza. Although Doakes was behind a sheet of plastic, he could hear Dexter murdering the drug dealer. Afterward, a somber Doakes told Dexter to stay away from him. This triggered a memory in Dexter of Harry saying the same words to him three days before his death, when he walked in on Dexter dismembering Juan Ryness. Dexter realized that he was the reason why Harry killed himself. * "Left Turn Ahead" Dexter thoughts took a dark turn, believing that his life was a tragic mistake, and everything Harry had taught him was nonsense. He felt that that he no longer had a code to follow, and was tempted to unleash the beast, saying that it would feel great. While Doakes was trying to reason with him, Dexter received a call, requesting his presence at the hospital. Doakes was left alone again, and he finally kicked his way out of the cage. He walked down to the water, encountering an alligator on the way, and was able to get the attention of two men on a boat. Unfortunately, when Doakes identified himself as a police officer, the men knocked him unconscious. A short time later, Dexter returned to the cabin to find two brothers using Doakes to carry cocaine from the cabin to their boat. Dexter signaled to Doakes to cause a distraction, and it enabled Dexter to kill both of the brothers. To Doakes' dismay, Dexter recaptured him and reinforced the cage. Doakes and Dexter then engaged in a discussion after Dexter mentioned that he might turn himself in. He was encouraged by Doakes to take responsibility, but Dexter insisted that he first needed a day to get his affairs in order. Dexter returned to Miami, leaving Doakes once more locked in the cage. Later, using Dexter's stolen GPs system, Lila West found the cabin, and approached it cautiously. * "The British Invasion" Inside the cabin, Lila West found James Doakes, imprisoned by Dexter Morgan. He urged her to unlock his cage, while informing her that Dexter was The Bay Harbor Butcher. However, Lila only felt sympathy for Dexter and, convinced that he was her soulmate, Lila set the cabin on fire with Doakes inside. Meanwhile, Frank Lundy's task force were on the way to the cabin and, although Dexter raced to reach it first, they were already there. To his amazement, Dexter discovered that the cabin had been destroyed in a fiery explosion. The police found Doakes' burned body in the nearby water, along with the remains of Jose Garza. When Dexter learned that the gas had been turned on and the stove lit, he became suspicious. He looked through the evidence, and found his own blackened GPS system. He then realized that Lila had blown up the cabin. Season Seven * "The Dark... Whatever" After earlier finding Travis Marshall’s blood slide, Captain Maria LaGuerta began to suspect that The Bay Harbor Butcher was still alive. She brought former Chief Thomas Matthews into her investigation, and they returned to the site of the cabin. Since James Doakes had died there, they wanted to know why he had rented the place. The cabin was never rebuilt, but the property owner, Juan Alonzo, was living there in a RV. Alonzo told them that he had rented the cabin to a Santos Jimenez - not Doakes. LaGuerta didn’t recognize the name, but Matthews did. Later, he told LaGuerta that Jimenez was one of the men who had murdered Dexter Morgan’s mother in the Shipping Yard Massacre. Quote * "It was me. the idea of a code was one thing, a grand idea, a noble cause, but the reality of it, Harry walked in on what he created and he couldn’t live with himself." ~Dexter ("Left Turn Ahead") Related Pages * Juan Alonzo * Santos Jimenez * The Swamp (tavern) * Bay Harbor Butcher Case Gallery Dexter dismembers Santos Jimenez in the cabin.jpg|Santos Jimenez on Dexter's kill table Dexter's visor, spattered with Santos Jimenez' blood.png|Blood spatter on Dexter's face shield Jesus Fucking Christ Morgan, you're the Bay Harbor Butcher!.png|Doakes pulls gun on Dexter Doakes catches Dexter loading body bags.jpg|Dexter confronted by James Doakes Dexter signals Doakes.jpg|Dexter signals to Doakes Dexter kills Teo with Esteban's gun.jpg Esteban's Gun.jpg Dexter recaptures Doakes.jpg|Dexter recaptures Doakes Doakes tells Dexter to stay away after he kills Jose Garza.jpg|Doakes to Dexter: "Stay away from me." Lila has key.jpg|Dexter discovers that Rita's key is missing Doakes in a cage.jpg|Doakes in a cage Lila finds the cabin 2.jpg|Lila finds the cabin Cabin Explosion 2.jpg|The cabin explodes Juan Alonzo.jpg|Matthews and LaGuerta question Juan Alonzo Category:Locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Crime Scenes Category:Bay Harbor Butcher Evidence Category:Indexter